


City lights instead of stars

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Baby Dragon, Fanart, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sassafrasx, who wonderful prompts about urban fantasy, women knights and roommates. Their tumblr further inspired me through <a href="http://sassafrasx.tumblr.com/post/97807371946/feministlucy-someone-come-talk-urban-fantasy-to">great</a> <a href="http://cashmeremammoth.tumblr.com/post/74839371065/teenaged-city-witches-boiling-love-potions-in">posts</a> and <a href="http://cashmeremammoth.tumblr.com/tagged/modern-witches">tags</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City lights instead of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).




End file.
